Joseph Joestar
|-|Young Joseph= |-|Old Joseph= |-|Hermit Purple= Summary Joseph Joestar, nicknamed JoJo, is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar and the second "JoJo" of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the protagonist of Part II: Battle Tendency. When the vicious Pillar Men awaken from their two-millennia long sleep, Joseph must train in the art of the Ripple to stop them from seeking a "super" variant of the Red Stone of Aja and from unlocking true perfection. This also tasks him with ending a generational curse surrounding the Joestars and the Stone Mask. In Part III: Stardust Crusaders, age 69, he aids his grandson Jotaro Kujo in the road to Egypt to defeat a reawakened Dio Brando and to save his daughter from his curse. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, age 79, he aids his illegitimate son Josuke Higashikata in the search for the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Joseph Joestar, JoJo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part II - Battle Tendency) Gender: Male Age: 18 in Part II. 69 in Part III. Classification: Human, Hamon User, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Expert Hamon/Ripple user, can negate durability through the use of Sendo Overdrive, possesses the stand Hermit Purple which allows for mid - level offensive and defensive capability and also has clairvoyant/psychic powers, master battle tactician, has a prosthetic metal hand Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Matched and defeated Wammu who should be considerably above Part 1 Dio in power), can negate durability through the use of Sendo Overdrive (however the flow of Hamon through the body can be prevented if Joseph's hamon breathing is jeopardized) Speed: Supersonic+ movement speed, FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Can avoid getting castrated by a laser, Matched Kars in combat) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Survived fights against all four Pillar Men, stands durability has an A''' rank) '''Stamina: Large (Succeeded in completing his Hamon/Ripple training, Lisa Lisa commented that JoJo would have to be able to run 100km easily whilst wearing his breathing mask) Range: Few meters via Hamon/Ripple Crackers, although he can channel his Hamon/Ripple energy through almost any material. Same with Hermit Purple (has a D''' rank in Range) '''Standard Equipment: Metal Clackers, the Red Stone of Aja, often carries various weapons such as tommy guns, grenades, etc. | Hermit Purple Intelligence: Mastery of battle tactics and strategy, capable of predicting his opponents' moves so well that many people mistake it for telepathy or precognition, capable of laying traps and outsmarting beings with millennia of battle experience, including one with an IQ of 400 Weaknesses: Outside of regular mortal weaknesses, he must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon. His breathing can be interrupted by outside forces and stop the flow of Hamon. | Older age affects him in later parts; sometimes goes into fits of senility. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hamon/Ripple/Sendo:' Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to it's solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. *'Hamon Hair Attack:' Joseph uses strands of hair and spikes it with Hamon. This makes each individual strand of hair tough enough to block bullets when thrown in the air, therefore making it a barrier. *'Sendo Hamon Overdrive:' Hamon releases from Joseph's arm and into whatever he releases it into. It can be used as both a direct and indirect attack, as it has gone from simply transfering into another living being and traveling from one object to another to release from a specific point, such as the string of a wool cap or the bone of Kars. **'Rebuff Overdrive:' Hamon charges into Joseph's elbow, which rejects and knocks away anything that comes into contact with his elbows. *'Clacker Volley:' Joseph chucks or slings his Hamon-charged clackers into his opponent's direction. It can be used as both a projectile attack or a ranged melee attack. **'Clacker Boomerang:' Joseph intentionally throws his clackers to where the opponent would avoid them or where they would miss. One pair would then attach to an object behind them, while the second pair latches onto the first pair and flings back to the opponent. *'Hermit Purple:' Joseph's Stand. It is a set of purple, thorny vines that are projected through one of Joseph's arms. It can be extended and latch onto or inside of objects, for example being able to both swing from building to building ala Spider-Man or to send the vines inside of a television set. The vines can also gird objects to leave opponents in a bind. **'Psychic Photography:' Joseph can manipulate a camera to take a picture of whoever/whatever he wishes at the exact moment the picture is taken. The photo revealed shows the object he wishes to see, but does not say where it is located. He is also capable of producing live feed of a location from a television set and can create a map of an area from something as little as dust. **'Hamon Transmission:' Hermit Purple can be used as a conductive source for Hamon to travel through. Joseph can wrap himself around with his Stand and fill the vines with Hamon, acting as live barbed wire. *'Secret Technique:' A supposed technique passed down by the Joestar bloodline, Joseph only uses this as a last resort when nothing else works. The technique is running away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Psychics Category:Stand Users Category:Hamon Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Alchemists Category:Gun Users